


A Little Broken Over  You

by GoodbyeCoeurlWorld (PalomaSheith)



Series: IgNoct Yakuza AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompto is there, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/GoodbyeCoeurlWorld
Summary: And then it happened.Chest pressed against Ignis’, Noct pinned against the matt, both flushed and panting, adrenaline buzzing from the fight, from the proximity… Emerald eyes that always seemed to see too much staring straight through him… They kissed.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: IgNoct Yakuza AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900933
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	A Little Broken Over  You

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Final Fantasy XV (or any of them actually lol) so I am so nervous-cited to post this.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to [Navi!](https://twitter.com/Koukaishidesu?s=09)

He thought it had been building.

This thing between. This intangible something that set his blood on fire when their eyes met, sent heat shooting up his spine when they touched, and desire pooling low he heard his name in that voice. Fuck! 

That voice.

How many times in the deep darkness of his bedroom, sleep deprived and aching, how many times had he fucked his fist imaging his name in that deep, melodic tenor? Imaging what it would be like to hear his name drip from those lips pressed against his skin. _“Noctis”_

Always so warm, so soft, with something more in the tone that Noctis could never place.

And then it happened.

Chest pressed against Ignis’, Noct pinned against the matt, both flushed and panting, adrenaline buzzing from the fight, from the proximity… Emerald eyes that always seemed to see too much staring straight through him… They kissed. 

Not a timid brush of lips, that dripped of sweet longing. Not the cautious chaste thing, Noctis had always imagined. No. This was hard and desperate, consuming; pulling the sweetest sounds from Ignis’ throat before he pulled away. 

Then ran.

Then rebuilt every wall between them; even erected a few new ones.

He wouldn’t even look Noctis in the eye.

But still, Ignis followed like a shadow, never losing sight, but never getting close. 

Not now. Not anymore. 

No more laughter, no warmth. Just a sterile disconnect of a man following oyabun’s orders.

“So what’s the deal, Noct?” Prompto shifted in the booth, reaching around Cindy’s bare waist for the whiskey on the table. He threw a wink at the blonde as his left hand came to rest on her hip. 

Nocitis downed the contents of his glass, vaguely aware of the woman next to him and her roving hands. “What?”

“You and Iggy?” Prompto eyed him over the rim of the glass. “You’ve had some fights over the years, but come on-” He huffed a laugh. “-this is the worst I’ve ever seen ya.”

Noctis downed another shot, indigo eyes locked on the man in the corner. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Pfft okay,” Prompto frowned as Noctis poured another drink. “Ya wanna slow down there buddy?” 

“No.” Noctis let the woman climb into his lap, eyes still set on Ignis in the corner as she moved over his thighs. She swayed her hips slowly to the music, ran her hands along her chest. Long auburn hair fell across her bare shoulders, full painted lips smirked down. “I love this song,” she purred.

Noct stared ahead, the buzz of anger and whiskey narrowing his gaze to pinpoint; to Ignis.

She moved again. Hands sliding under his jacket, scarlet tipped nails scraping gently across the swell of his chest. She said something, but he didn’t hear.

It didn’t matter.

All that mattered was the searing gaze from the corner of the room, the predatory set of Ignis’ sharp jaw, the almost indiscernible tik-tik-tik of his black gloved fingers against his thigh. The way he wore his anger like a cloak, hating everything he saw, but refusing to look away.

“Noct?” Prompto’s hand on his shoulder broke the tension, drew his gaze.

“I mean it, man.” The blond searched Noctis’ face, “You can talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Noctis wrapped his hands around the woman’s waist, her pleased hums changing to shocked squeaks as he moved her off and away. “I need some air.” He looked to the corner.

Ignis was gone. 

Good.

Noctis slammed the steel door open, ran his hands through his hair. “Dammit!” He stared up at the light polluted sky and closed his eyes. The cool night air carried clarity and regret. 

But did nothing to damper the hurt in his chest. 

He grit his teeth against the unwanted wave of emotion and turned away from the wall. That’s when he felt it. The mistakable tingle on the back of his neck, the pinprick of eyes on his back. He reached for the pack in his jacket, hoping he looked calmer than he felt as he lit the cigarette. “You left,” he spoke into the darkness behind him.

“What would you have me do?” Ignis’ voice rose like steam from the shadows. He was closer than Noctis had expected. The heat of his body warming the small of his back, his hips… His blood. 

Noctis suppressed the shudder of desire, reaching instead for his anger, the protective cocoon of vitriol. “Thought you’d like to watch. Isn’t that your _job_?” Feigning indifference, he lifted the cigarette, took a long, slow drag. “Not like it’s personal.” He blew the smoke over his shoulder. “Is it, Specs?”

Ignis’ hands wrapped nearly around Noctis’ waist as he pulled him in against his chest. “Is this a game to you, Noctis?”  
“Why?” he bit back, “Afraid you’ll lose?” A shift in the air and Noctis was pushed against the damp brick wall, wrists pinned above his head. 

The desire broke free, pooling low in his stomach as Ignis drew near. “Do you have any idea what your father-”

“My father?” Noctis hissed, anger resurging, cooling his lust and burning his chest. “Do _you_ have any idea, Ignis? How much I hate this? Hate him? This life?” He wrenched his hands free. “This isn’t _his_ life! It’s mine! Mine! It shouldn’t matter what he wants-”

“But it does!” Ignis slammed his palm against the wall. “It matters, Noctis! It shouldn’t but it does! If I were to lose you because I couldn’t keep it together, keep my feelings, my hands, to myself, I wouldn’t be able to take it! Do you understand, Noct? I can’t lose you!” 

Noctis stared up in wonder. Wrapped in the blue-white light of the neon from the street, his best friend, his saiko-komon… Fuck. He was beautiful. Even here, especially here, the pain, frustration, the anger, etched across his face.

Noctis was in love.

Had always been in love.

Noctis’ hand rose slowly, deliberately. Cold, calloused fingers pressed Ignis’ jaw, his cheek. “Specs…” The name like a command, pulled the man in, guided him closer until their foreheads touched. “I’m sorry,” Noctis whispered.

Ignis’ breath, ghosted across his lips, “Noct…” His hands found his hips. “You have to know.” His fingers flexed. “You _must_ know…”

He knew.

Gods… He knew.

“I just…” Noctis swallowed hard, “I want _you_ , only you. I…” He pulled back, peering up into gorgeous green and the words fell from his lips and into the night. “I love you.”

A catch in breath that he felt more than heard, an unconscious tightening of hands on hips, and Ignis looked away. “Noctis-”

“Tell me you don’t love me,” he tilted his chin up, feigning courage, “Tell me you don’t and I’ll stop.” He prayed to whoever would listen and pressed forward. “Lie to me, Specs. And I’ll go back inside and I’ll leave with Prom and I-” He couldn’t quite keep the waver from his words. “-I’ll never say it again.”

“Dammit,” Ignis grit out, eyes falling closed.

“Iggy…” Noctis let his trembling fingers skim along the edge of Ignis’ jaw, catch the point of his chin and turn his face forward. “I love you.” 

Ignis melted forward, then hesitated. Hot breath shaking on the exhale. “I love you,” his voice is barely a whisper and yet the confession tore through Noctis’ ears like a cannon blast.

“I love you,” Noctis repeated, pressing his chest forward, the tension drawing them together. 

Ignis moved slowly, the first brush of lips warm and sweet. They pulled apart, just barely, sharing shaking, shallow breaths until they were drawn together again. Noctis cradled Ignis’ face in his hands as the taller pressed him back against the brick. His hands worked their way around Ignis’ shoulders, down his back, savoring the strain of cashmere over warm, muscled flesh. He tugged and pulled, urging Ignis closer, closer, impossibly closer. Low moans rattled from his throat as his leg was hitched over Ignis’ rolling hips. “Please,” he panted, uncertain what he was asking, but sure that Ignis knew, “Iggy… Please!” 

Ignis held him by the neck, breathing hard against his mouth. “Yes.” Then the desperate crash, the seemingly insatiable rhythm of lips and tongues as his hand travelled south. Clever fingers doing away with belt and buttons, rending the zipper from fabric in impatience, before finally-Fucking finally!-Moving to free Noct from his boxers.

“Iggy!” He keened into the friction, overwhelmed but welcoming every second, every inch of contact.

How long?

How long had he held back? Building pressure behind this dam of emotion, of want, just waiting, praying that Ignis would let something slip?

Noctis hissed through his teeth, head falling back, mind gone fuzzy as Ignis stroked him. Gasps and whispers fell against his skin, against his lips. “Noct..” 

His hips rolled forward seeking the heat of Ignis’ body, the tight construct of his fist. Noctis pulled Ignis down and forward, grinding against his length. Wanting, needing to share the exquisit heat that pooled and coiled low in his stomach. He caught sight of Ignis again, sharp angels softened in the mix of light, eyes locked on his own. Suddenly years of longing lodged themselves in Noct’s throat and he could barely breathe. “I’ve loved you,” he managed, drawing Ignis in and kissing him softly. “For so long.” He pressed their foreheads together and huffed out a broken laugh. “For so fucking long, Iggy.” Tears stung the backs of his eyes. He kissed him again, gently, then deeper. Emotions furloughed in favor of lust as he fucked Ignis’ fist. There would be time for gentle later; so much time.

He wasn’t letting this go; letting Ignis go.

“Ig-Iggy!” Noctis careened over the edge, clinging hard to Ignis’ broad shoulder, face buried in his neck as he shuddered through his release. 

Ignis swept gentle kisses along Noctis’ neck, his cheek, his temple. “Beautiful..” he whispered into mussed black hair. “Noct…”

Noctis clung to Ignis, slowly coming back to himself against his chest. Ignis stroked Noct’s back, long fingers rubbing gentle patterns, “Let me take you home.” He tilted Noct’s face upward, dropped a gentle kiss against pink lips, “Clean you up.” Another kiss, a roll of his hips. “Let me make love to you, Noctis.”

Desire sparked anew, sending heat up Noctis' neck, across his cheeks. nose and across his cheeks. “Yeah. Alright.” He buried his face in Ignis’ shoulder.

There was so much to discuss. Feelings, obligations… 

But for now, there was this.

“I love you, Noctis.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos and maybe a comment? Lemme know whatcha think.


End file.
